Baby Akatsuki
by ForeverAKilljoy99
Summary: What happens when you suddenly wake up de aged and in a different time? Thankfully your not the only one. The rest of the Akatsuki also got dragged into this also.
1. Tobi is an idiot

**Tobi is an idiot**

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES EXCEPT THOSE OF MY OWN CREATION. I TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR THOSE YOU MAY HAVE SEEN BEFORE.

I know this has been said a lot but it's true. Everything happen so suddenly I'm still trying to get a grasp on it. One moment I'm fighting with Deidara over whose art is better I of course said mine was better while he had this crazy idea in his head that art was a blast, when Tobi suddenly rushed in cheering he held some type of vial in his hands. Sasori! Deidara! Look what I found! Look what I found! He suddenly fell (Quite clumsily for a ninja might I add) and the vial broke dark purple liquid turning into gas. A deep pain flickered through my body as my vision went black the last thing I see is Tobi and Deidara also being consumed by the mysterious substance. I swear if I wake up I'm going to kill that idiot.

That's where this story begins.

This is my first Akatsuki story so please bare with me. This is the first time I've tried anything quite like this before, So any feedback except really extreme flames are appreciated :-)


	2. Where am i?

**Where am i?**

I woke up to a bright light shining behind my eyelids. When I finally managed to open them I saw a ceiling that certainly wasn't anywhere in the Akatsuki base. I tried to sit up when I realized I couldn't looking down I gasped what in the? how? I was a baby? How is this even possible? That's when he door opened to reveal a man roughly in his 20s wearing a white coat. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be a sleep when I heard his steps coming towards me. "Hmm he still hasn't woke up? They found him and the others in an alley. Sigh who could do this to children so young. I may as well go and see if any of the others have awoken." An alley? Wait the others? So I'm not the only stuck in this place. re-opening my eyes I took note of my surroundings. 4 white walls, a window facing me ,and childish pictures on the walls looking down i saw I was in a dark brown crib with covers on me and an IV in my wrist. Once more I tried to sit up this time succeeding. Of course the second I sat up the doctor walked back in. "Ah hello little one I see you finally woke up",he smiled as he walked over to me. Seeing as I have no idea where I am I decided to be nice and quiet. He gently lifted me in his arms and said,"I'm going to take a guess and say your hungry."My stomach betrayed me in growling. He chuckled then said ,"looks as if I was right. Well let's go get you something to eat while we try and hide from the nurses they get excited when babies come in. That reminds me we should probably go check on the others seeing as your awake now they may be awake and also hungry."


	3. Is that really?

**Is that really?**

Just before entering another room he turned to me and said, "The rest of your friends are still getting checked over which you'll have to go through after you eat. Right now the only two who haven't got checked over are you and the silver haired one." he smiled. Wait did he say silver haired one? That was all the warning I got before I was carried into Hidan's room. Wait is that really Hidan? I've never seen him so quiet or so... sad. I struggled to get down. "Woah little one you can't get down just yet." I struggled even more his grip tightened as he carried me over to where Hidan was. I knew he recognized me by the way his lips shifted into a smirk. I could only hope that he didn't know how to talk. That's when the doctor sat me in Hidan's crib and left? What in the we heard the door shut and lock. ( Pretend this in baby talk :) ) "What the Hell?" , Hidan said shocked. "That bastard just left us in here!" "Ha your telling me he told me were going to get some food." He looked at me and smirked again " So puppet boy how does it feel to be human?" "The same way it feels to be a freaking baby. Strange as hell." He was about to reply when the door was unlocked and opened by two woman nurses most likely each of them were pushing a cart. "Aww look how cute they are" ,The red head said to the brunette. "Cute enough to eat" replied the brunette as she reached for Hidan. I watched as she put him on the cart and strapped him in tight enough where he couldn't move, but not tight enough to kill him. We looked at each other confused when the red head suddenly grabbed me as she picked me up I instantly recognized what was on the cart. 4 shots, 2 IVs, and a sedative. What the hell?! I started to struggle so much she almost dropped me when the other nurse helped to hold me still and tighten the straps. "Now now little one calm down you and the other one are extremely sick. So we must help you get better." I looked at Hidan and we both started to struggle even tighter when suddenly both nurses pulled out a shot and stuck both me and Hidan. It didn't take long to guess it's effect my body stilled against my own will. "There we go" ,the red head smiled sadisticly. " I love it when babies behave." We were suddenly pushed into a room where we saw the others. each of them having two IVs in them. And that's when things got even stranger. As the door opened to reveal the doctor.

Interesting I wonder what will happen. Your guess is as good as mine :-)

BTW I don't even know where the second half of the chapter came from.

See ya when inspiration hits. Which shouldn't be to long :-D


	4. I knew they were trouble

**I knew they were trouble**

"What do you think you're doing?" The doctor said coldly. Both nurses jumped away from us. We were just Che- Save your excuses the police are on their way to take your asses to jail.

* Time Skip *

The drug started to run out after the police arrived and took the two to jail. Turns out the doctor who we now know as Alexander called the cops the second he saw the two "nurses" in the hospital. He realized that they had no authority to even be near that equipment and had a guess of what they planned to do.

He walked over to me and Hidan and gently undid the straps containing us. Lifting us up he smiled, "Well I have good news and bad news you two. The good news for you all is that I've been charged to take care of you all the time. Even when I'm at home y'all get to come with me. The bad news is I have no idea how to take care of one baby let alone nine of them. He shook his head slightly." Wait nine of us? That's not right I quickly looked around to see who was missing. Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, Deidara, and me. So Zetsu is missing which now that I think about is probably a good thing.

Well come on you two and let's go see if we can convince some nurses to pick up nine car seats.

Somehow he managed to convince two of the nurses to get the car seats most likely do to me and Hidan being there.

"Now what should we do while they go and pick those up. "Mine and Hidan's stomachs decided to answer that question for us. He chuckled, "Well since the others won't wake up till tomorrow at the earliest we may as well go and get some food."


	5. What is this stuff?

It was a miracle when we finally escaped the nurses. Looks like doc wasn't lying when he said they got excited when babies come in. "Phew we finally got away from them." Alex said exhausted from running. "May as well just go to McDonalds the cafeteria won't be safe at all." "McDonalds? What kind of place is that", I thought looking to Hidan confusingly. He looked back just as confused. Alex looked like he finally made a decision and started to walk again. This time in the direction we just came from. We barely missed a hoard of nurses most likely looking for us when we heard laughter coming from behind us. Alex slowly turned around a horrified expression on his face. The two nurses busted out laughing. "So Alex whatcha running from with these two cuties?" The white haired nurse who I recognized as Diana, one of the nurses who agreed to go get the car seats, Alex shook his head you two scared the life out of me. Diana and Mya the second nurse laughed again as the horrified expression left his face. "The seats are in your new van. Oh btw one of the others the blonde child has woke up." Mya smiled, "I'll go get him and we'll bring him with us to go get something to eat." Wait us? Yep we're coming with you. Mya left to go get the blonde child as Diana took me from Alex's arms.

* Slight time skip*

We entered this McDonalds place. This time with Deidara who still looked slightly sleepy from whatever the two fake nurses gave him. "Now that I think about it what do you feed three babies?" "Just leave that to me", Mya replied handing Deidara to Diana. Deidara looked at me confused with half lidded eyes. "Saso?" Deidara said sleepily. I wondered why he didn't just say my full name? "Dei." Wait my voice oh crap looks like our bodies weren't the only thing that changed. The only thing that stayed the same were our minds our bodies couldn't keep up with us. Alex looked at us knowingly,"So you all do know each other and each other's names. That's one mystery solved now we just have to find out your name." looking to Hidan. "Hida", Deidara replied before falling asleep on Diana's shoulder. Alex just shook his head before adjusting Hidan on his lap. Alex was about to say something when Mya returned with a tray full of food. Before disappearing and returning with two seats and a worker carrying a third seat. Setting them down she thanked him before turning to us and saying I had a feeling it would be easier if they were in highchairs. High chairs? So that's what those things were. Picking up Deidara first she sat him in and strapped him in. While Diana and Alex strapped me and Hidan in. They adjusted the chairs so that we were sitting near each of them. Mya started to pass out the food. A Big Mac for Alex, a hot and spicy McChicken for Diana, a McDouble for me, and 3 4 piece chicken nuggets for you three. After giving us the food they all started eating. Opening the weird box I saw 4 weird little pieces of meat I assume in it. Looking to Hidan and Deidara I saw Deidara was still asleep and Hidan was looking at me silently asking, "What the hell is this stuff?" I just shook my head like I had any idea. He shrugged his shoulders before picking one up and sniffing it slowly taking a bite of it his eyes widen before taking an even bigger bite. I guess that means it was safe to eat. Picking up one of mine I copied Hidan sniffing before buying into one. Hidan's laughed extremely loudly I glanced at him confused before I saw what he was laughing at. Alex, Diana, and Mya looked at him and continued to talk while eating. I covered my mouth while laughing looking toward Deidara. His hands which still had the mouths on it. They were eating the chicken nuggets while Deidara slept. I reached over and whacked him on the head. He woke up suddenly and glared at me. Wht do yu wan Saso? Deidara said sleepily but with a glare. I just shook my hand at him confusingly he looked at his own before closing his fists. I watched as the mouths disappeared looking at Deidara shocked he just looked at me and shrugged before starting to eat.


	6. The plan

The Plan

After we got back to the hospital Alex and the nurses had to go work so me, Hidan, and Deidara were sent for a nap I wasn't even tired. By the looks of it Hidan wasnt either, Deidara on the other looked like he was going to pass out any time now.

We had just reached Hidan's room when i looked at him seeing he had an idea. He looked at me and winked before saying, " Don wanna I wanna stay wit Saso and Dei." "Now Hida you need to take a nap so you can get rest and be ready to get up and go." Diana tried to reason with him. "No sta wit Saso and Dei", Hidan huffed. " It cant hurt anything and the crib is big enough for all of them to sleep comtably." , Alex reasoned. Hidan smirked his plan had worked. Alex opened the door and carried Hidan followed him Mya and Diana following with us in their arms. After setting us in the crib Alex locked it and dimmed the light, " Hopefully they will go to sleep now."

We waited till they left and the door clicked close before talking. " What the hell are we going to do? We're stuck in these funcking bodies and we can barely talk. Hell what even happe?" " I have a feeling it had something to do with the vial that Tobi broke." "Yea un where is that idiot where is he even at?" "He's most likely with the others" ,i replied. "I wonder why they haven't woke up?" " We need to have a plan of action un" " How about we just fucking do what we've been doing acting like fucking babies." "Wow you actually are capable of having good ideas un.""Oh shut the hell up Dei", Hidan said while sticking his tonuge out at Deidara. I lay down while listening to them argue when i remebered something, "Hey Dei how come the mouths on your hands were able to dissapear?" "I don't know un they've never been able to dissapear before." "It may have something to do with that vial it could be blocking or holding back our abilities until we're able to control them." "Hey you two shut the hell up i'm trying to go to sleep." "I thought you weren't tired?", I smirked. "Well I am now so shut up." I just laughed at him before laying back down, Deidara copied my movements it took only a few minutes before we all fell asleep.


	7. Hell to be cold

Hell to be cold

When i woke up i noticed that Alex had just sat me down in a car seat and was just about to strap me in when he noticed i was awake. " Hey Saso i see you finally woke up try and go back to sleep until we get home okay?" As i was still slightly tired i just nodded my head and fell back asleep.

*Alex's POV*

I smiled seeing that Saso had fallen back asleep. I finished strapping him before turning to the nurses and thanking them for helping me get everyone strapped in. I hopped into the drivers seat after making sure they were all still asleep. Putting the van in drive i drove him. I had been driving for about 10 minutes when i heard someone start to stir looking in the review mirror i saw it was the only girl. She looked aroud curiously before looking towards me. I smiled at her. I had a feeling she was one of the shy ones staying near the orange haired one the entire time. She smiled back at me before falling back asleep. I smiled before turning my attention back to the road. The last few minutes of the ride no one woke up. I had just pulled into the drive when I remembered something drastically important. Baby supplies I laid my head on the steering groaning. I pulled out my cell phone trying to think who would be the best to call to help me out. Deciding that Mya and Diana would defiantly be of help I just need one or two more people at most. If that I could take care of Saso, Hida, and Dei. Mya could take care of The Blue Orange and one of the Black haired ones. Diana could take the last three. Nodding my head I quickly called those two hoping that they would agree. Thankfully they were together when I called both of them agreed and said they would be right over.

* 10 minute time skip*

It took roughly ten minutes for them to arrive. We decided that we'd take all three cars making it hopefully easier to load everything up.

After everyone was loaded back up in the cars. We set off on hopefully a peaceful shopping trip but with two girls and 9 babies. That was like asking Hell to be cold.


	8. Shopping a mans worst nightmare

Shopping a mans worst nightmare

It didn't take long to get to Sears. I dont know if thats a blessing or a curse. Feeling like i've walked to my death I stepped out the car and unbuckled Saso first then Dei and finally Hida. Wondering how in the world i'm going to get all three of them into the store. Finally deciding that i'd have the Diana watch them while Mya and I went to go get some buggies. We thankfully managed to get a worker get the third buggy while Mya and me each had one pushing them back to the cars. Thanking the worker and whoever made Sears buggies big we transported the babies from the cars to the buggies. I put Dei and Hida in the front of the buggy while i put Saso in the cart part of it. I had a feeling he was the lesser of three evils. Glancing at Mya and Diana i saw they were both ready to. Sigh time for Hell.

We decided to split up I went to cribs, Mya went for Diapers and food, while Diana went for clothes. We were only getting the stuff for the three we had currently so we wouldnt run into each other will all the stuff we are likely to have in our buggies. Plus as long as i got away from those two while shopping i figured i was safe... hopefully.

I found Saso and Hida cribs after a few minutes of searching they were the same type but each had their own unique touch. A few minutes later i spotteed Dei's. ( pictures of their rooms are at the begging or the side if your using mobile) Saso's crib is black with red covers and pillows. Hida's was Silver with black covers. Now i just have to figure out how to put it on the buggy. I decided i'd come back with the others so that they can watch the three whie i got new buggies.

Quickly going to get formulas and diapers. Sadly that passed to fast and I saw Saso start to stir. He looked confused so i unstrapoed and picked him up out of his car seat. Settling him on my hip i told him we were picking up supplies. I continued on the way to the baby clothes.

My face paled when i saw how many clothes there was. I dont even know what size they wear. Thankfully i spotted Mya and Diana laughing while pushing their buggies towards us. "You look a little confused Alex" ,Mya said while laughing. "Oh hush it Mya do you see how many freaking clothes there are?" I exclamied. "You know what I'll take pity on you why don't you go and get the cribs me and Diana took pictures of the ones we choose." She gave me no chance to argue while trying to get Saso out of arms. She didn't anticipate Saso not wanting to let go he obviously had some sense knowing how crazy woman are when they're looked at him and he just shuck his head while gripping my shirt even tighter. "Mya him and hida look like their the same size just use his measurements." She was satissfied with this answer. I felt no regret leavin Hida and Dei with those two monsters they were asleep they could handle it. I hurried as fast as i could trying to get as much as didstance between us in case they decided to change their mind on letting us go.

"Phew we're free Saso", he looked at me before laughing slightly and laying his head back down on my chest. I grinned before going to get one of those gigantic buggies and taking as long as i could to get there and get the cribs and changing tables.


	9. On the road again

On the road again.

After putting all the cribs onto 3 different buggies me and Saso had no excuse to stay away any longer. I had found three workers to help me thankfully. I hoped and prayed that the girls were done shopping or me and Saso were gonna take a run for it not caring how weird we looked. Thankfully they were done and were standing there grinning when we arrived. Me and Saso looked at each other and gulped. Mya laughed and said that they were done. Saso wasn't to happy when he had to go back into the carrier I just laughed at his sulled up face and strapped him in.

Heading to check out was funny because of all the looks we recieved on the way there. I don't blame them I would have stared to if I saw three people with three kids each and a mountain of cribs behind them. I payed for everything and headed to the truck I had rented after calling the girls thankfully it was there and they helped us load everything into it. I tipped the workers who helped us with the buggies and lifting and pushed the buggy to my truck. I decided not to bring the van as I was only going to have three of them for the ride I strapped their seats in and put Saso up front as he was still awake. I mayed an exausted but silly face at him and he laughed while clapping his hands towards me.

I put on my seat belt started the car and we were off again, hopefully the last time for a little while. The drive passed quickly Saso was staring out the window and trying to mess with the other two who were still somehow asleep.

*Sasori's POV*

Those two need to wake up already we have to talk about something and quickly. I looked around but sadly the truck was clean of anything i could throw at them. That's when I spotted a pen close to me making sure Alex was still focused on driving I reached towards the pen and was thankfully able to grab it. Looking at the two I knew Hidan was a heavy sleepy from how Kakuzu complained about it. Deidara on the other hand was a light sleeper I smirked before throwing the pen as hard as I could at him. I smirked when he woke up with a growl. His eyes immedintly finding mine. "Saso that was not nice" ,Alex said. "I sowwy". He thankfully turned his head towards the road. I turned my head to Deidara and communicated with my eyes "We have a problem." "What is it?" "I'm starting to actually act like a feels like my old mind is slowly slipping away!" "So i'm not the only who feels it I have no doubt that Hidan and the others feel it to un." "We have to meet up with the others. Wait Deidara what if this is a second chance?" " A second chance un?" "Yea we're slowly forgetting how we were, So we can become someone new." " I can see the possibilty un, but how would that work." i went to reply but the truck stopped before i had the chance two..

*Alex POV*

I stopped the truck and went to go unlock the house so the movers could get everything inside. While I was driving i had an idea. It's almost impossible for someone to take care of nine babies all at once , but if i had help it would become easier. I just had to convinve them to help me.


End file.
